In cloud computing and other environments where virtual machines are created to execute workloads, one or more computing devices are allocated for a virtual machine. Workloads and users that submit the workloads may require a particular work environment, such as maximum performance, maximum speed, minimal energy usage, and the like. Typically, commands are sent on a machine level to determine if computing devices can create the environment or to alter operation of the computing devices to create the environment.